


Captivated

by lifeXlezXzombie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, Other, Past!Cable/deadpool, SHIELD, Spideypool - Freeform, gay as fuck, more tags will be added soon, spiderman - Freeform, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeXlezXzombie/pseuds/lifeXlezXzombie
Summary: Deadpool knows nothing about Spider-Man, infact he didn't know he even existed till he reached the city, when he meets him at first he doesn't bat an eye Spider-Man's way.He thinks Spider-Man's some sort of lame kid in spandex trying to give deadpool a bad rap. He tells the kid to take a hike, that was his second mistake.His first Mistake was not investing in the inflatable dick floaty he seen online a few days prior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Yellow Text box}  
> [White text box]  
> (( Author being a douch))

Deadpool wasn't a very bright person. It didn't take a genius to see that, but when Fury told him he'd be jumping out of a helicarrier and into New York City street below even he had to do a double take. " You want Me to WHAT?"

 

Here Wade was standing in a helicarrier by the exit looking down at his impending doom. He was dressed in his ((FINALLY)) clean as a daisy suit, and here was Shield trying to make him do a suicidal summersault to help a city that meant nothing to him. Wade wondered how did he get himself in this situation, but didn't have much time to dwell on the thought before he was literally pushed out of the helicarrier, Fury shouting after him. "YOU'LL GET YOUR PAYMENT AFTER THE JOB." Fury sighed in relief before looked over his shoulder to see one of the few recruits on board step a bit closer. The male held a puzzled expression with an eyebrow raised. "Sir, You are aware that we could have let him off on a building correct?" Fury looked over at the recruit and a small practically nonexistent smile on his lips. "I'm aware, I just really wanted to do that."

 

{I'M FALLING, I'M FALLING, I'M FALLING FOR YOU!}

Yellow screeched/ sang over the loud wind. Deadpool who had been screaming at Fury five seconds ago about how he didn't have life insurance (like he needed it), was now hollering and enjoying the rushing wind. Wade loved moments like this, despite being able to spring back up like a teen on viagra, the adrenaline he gets while doing dangerous stunts like this didn't really stop. He still felt the heart racing, shock inducing adrenaline high that most people get on a roller coaster or by almost being hit by a truck. Speaking of being hit by a truck, DEADPOOL was now closer to the ground than ever and could see he was going straight into on coming traffic, well this was going to hurt.

[Tell me about it]

[{TRUCK}]

"MOTHERF-"

 

 

Peter Parker had a relatively normal life, well as normal as he could manage being Spider-Man and having a super family. Despite being Spider-Man as well as having not only ironman but captain America his Parents- he lived a very discrete and normal life. His identity had remained hidden to the city even when he was recruited as an Avenger, for Peters sake and his parents they would like to keep it that way. He enrolled in a college with his career path set for science and was nothing short of a boy genius.

 

  Boy genius was currently swinging through his beloved city, trying to get from Manhattan to Brooklyn for the major disturbance call that just came in from his ear piece. Currently Thor, Natasha, Sam and Bruce were out of town leaving the avengers short handed and needing assistance from their friendly neighborhood web head. From what the aracniboy heard over the communicator there was a- dragon man? and what the called a 'living laser?' He had no clue how someone could call themselves 'the living laser' and not be just some punk rave kid in trip jeans- seriously what was his special ability shining a laser pointer at you?

 

 Spider-Man was approaching the area, when his Spidey senses started going haywire! From afar he spotted a red flash of something falling from the sky, and if he was certain that was a person. huh what was a person doing falling from the sky- FALLING FROM THE SKY. Peter's Spidey sense had already been going off as he was approaching the dangerous area, but at the sight of the man falling Peter's stomach dropped and he quickly began swinging in the mans directions, hollering out a sharp, "NO!" As he was took slow to reach the man in time. The sound of broken bones and slosh could be heard when the man collided with a truck.

 

The driver lost control as she was jolted by the weight of the man who gave her a free paint job in his blood, and she hit the steering wheel immediately falling unconscious for a few seconds. Spider-Man had limited reaction time as he shot two webs out on ether side of the truck, pulling back at an attempted to slow the speed down and save the other pedestrians whom where being ushered out of the area by Hawkeye. Peter could easily lift a car, but a truck full of cargo was a little more of a challenge for him. As he skid being forced forward by the truck, He glanced to the sides of him knowing what he had to do. He shot webs to each of the light poles in an attempt to steady himself. In quick time he attached himself to the light poles that resided on both sides of the street to stop the truck which surprisingly worked.

 

Not only a minute after he had stopped the truck did he see the driver exit her trucked mortified and pale as a ghost. Spider-Man quickly made his way over, comforting the woman and assuring she was okay as he inspected the dent and amount of blood that cover the truck, a bit uneasy himself. What really stuck with him was there was no body near the sight to be found. He had originally suspected it had flew off and possibly landed somewhere else in the street but what he saw made him immediately stump that thought. There were bloody boot prints leading back to the battle field that Captain America and Ironman were currently at.

 

He didn't know how they left without notice or how they did it so fast without alerting his Spidey senses but he knew one thing, who ever it was wasn't human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this first chapter is so short, I just wanted to get the feel of things, the next chapter will be way longer and will actually have the interaction of the characters!  
> Just wanted to give a brief little intro of the character story here and how they ended up in the same place. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so bleh!  
> :^P


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spidey officially meet.

Deadpool's drop was anything but graceful, hey he got there at least, barely healed and held together but there! He momentarily blacked out as he hit impact with the truck, coming back a few seconds after to see the vehicle on its way sliding to a stop.

{ WE HAVE AN OUCHY}

"That couldn't be more of an understatement."

[Hello we have a job to do, get off your disgusting ass and get to work!]

Wade swiftly snapped his neck back into place, before hopping off the now completely still truck. He could feel his backside still healing as he walked ((more like limped)) his way towards the sound of the action. By the time his body healed entirely he was at the clearing watching iron man dodge a man who shot a powerful beam of light at him. {OOOH Shiny! LETS TOUCH IT} He glanced over to the other side of the clearing where no one other than Captain Spangled banner himself had been fighting with Dragon Man?! Well, it didn't really look like a man to Wade, more like something straight out of a hentai.The beast stood over 15 feet and loomed over Captain America making him seem smaller than he actually was. Wade decided to help him first was a priority since Iron dildo would probably be fine, plus he really wanted to fight a dragon.

 

Wade rushed his way over to where Steve had been dodging the cars that were simply tossed at him by the beast. He ran past the American Soldier, His two katanas in his hands as he screamed jumping at the beast without a second thought in mind. "DADDY DEADPOOL HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" The beast roared at the merc lifting an arm and deflecting his attack, metal clanked against metal. "Shit." The merc hissed at the realization that this was a machine not a bit of flesh to cut on him. [We're FUCKED.] He flung the mercenary with a swipe of his arm, sending him flying into one of the nearby buildings with the most unmanly screech ever. "DEADPOOL!" Steve shouted, Dragon Man returning his attention to Cap, him appearing ready to charge at the other. He grunted and held up his shield, continuing to shout so the merc could hear him from across the battlefield.

 

"There's a small red device attached to his back! That's the weak point!" Dragon man went charging for the super soldier who barely got out the way by the skin of his teeth, him doing a duck and roll away, shield still in hand.

 

Wade groaned in a pile of debris, shaking the daze he got from rattling his brain against the wall hard enough for it to break. He felt himself healing once again, it wasn't anything he was not used to so he healed in no time. As he stood he heard the other called out to him about the known weak spot. { Why didn't he tell us this BEFORE!} Yellow stated annoyed. White replied roughly. [ Maybe because we went charging in blind?] Wade hummed softly as he picked up Bea and Arthur, his beloved Katanas. "It's more fun that way!" Wade chirped as he made his way out, skipping with glee looking at the back of the beast that now faced him, Dragon Man preoccupied with trying to catch Captain America. [ This is our chance!] White yelled at the same time that yellow hollered { LET'S MAKE A DRAGON KEBAB!} Wade began to run at the 15-foot tall creature, noting the small red blinking in the nape of its neck. Wade swiftly ran on top of a couple of cars, each groaning under his weight and as he got closer to the beast he jumped off the cars, getting on top of the machine. " IT'S HIIIIGH NOON!" Wade Hollered and the Beast began to roar with rage trying to fling him off, meanwhile, on his back, Deadpool was climbing to the desired spot. He latched on to the beast not shaking off so easy as he stabbed his Katana into the red light, his body immediately convulsing as the shock was sent through the blade. He removed the blade after getting over the initial 'shock {HAH I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!} and fell to the ground sighing heavily and panting, meanwhile Steve was heading his way.

 

The Robot was shut off, standing still as a rock in his place. Steve, whose shield was now on his back, offered his hand out to Wade to help him up. "Thanks, I didn't think I could have done that without you Deadpool." Wade Smiled cheekily under the mask; now he and Cap weren't friends but he was always a stand-up kind of guy and every woman's dream. Wade took the man's hand and stood, squealing like a fangirl. "Anytime Spangled banner! You know you could also thank me in other ways if you know what I mean, I don't just work for money ya know. I can take a little bit of action too. " seeing the look Cap gave him made him immediately shut his mouth, not prepared to enrage the man who had just shown him appreciation. He withdrew his own hand quickly from the other, saluting him. Just at that moment, it seemed Ironman had taken care of living laser with the help of none other than Spider-Man, them two making their approach. Wade looked over, waving wildly at the suited men. "Hey, there Iron dildo!" He looked over at the young male in his own Skin tight spandex suit, cocking his head. " Ya know if you really wanted me on the team guys you should have just asked, not gotten some guy to dress as me, plus there's like no one in this universe that could compare to me! I mean unless another Deadpool is here, which the technically they are me, just from another-" He was cut off by Tony who's voice was dripping with disgust and anger. "What the fuck are you doing here Wilson?" Peter was clueless as to whom this man was and what he was doing here, he didn't even know his Fathers knew this man, was he the one who fell from the sky? Peter looked Wade over, noting the slightly wrecked suit but aside from that he looked fine, no broken bones at least. Peter didn't have time to give a comeback to the statement shot his way by the red and black clad man, and by the tone of Tony's voice, he'd rather not interfere. "Well you see-" Wade began, ready to explain himself, Steve stepped forward before Deadpool could say anymore as he knew it wouldn't get to Tony if it was coming from Wade's mouth. " I called SHIELD for back up, I asked them from anyone who was available. He was here to help Tony."

 

Tony's rage seemed to dissipate but that didn't stop him sounding agitated as he responded. "Why did they have to send HIM?" He pointed a finger at the merc like it would show all the problems with SHIELD sending him, Peter remained clueless and just as Steve was going to answer Wade butted back in. " Because I'm Awesome! DUH!" {We're so cool!} [Sure, if you count being completely batshit bonkers cool then we're astonishing] Tony would say otherwise but instead of furthering the subject he marched his way closer, stomping his iron boots as he poked The other roughly on the chest, malice in the man's voice. " I want you OUT of this City! Got it you walking tumor?" {ouch}

[That was oddly accurate.] White chimed in. "Nah our comeback was way better. "Wade said aloud before looking up at the other. "No can do metal maw, I'm a sassy independent black woman and I will not stand down! Rosa Parks fought for this ya know!" Everyone was pretty sure his history was inaccurate but they didn't comment on it, instead, Captain America ushered his husband away from the merc, suggesting that Deadpool leaves as the cops and ambulance arrived on scene to close off the area. Wade waved off as he made his exit, disappearing behind the cars. Peter had no idea what was going on and stood puzzled between his two parents. "Did I just get called a rip-off!?"

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a few days since his encounter with the strange man named Deadpool, and Peter couldn't get anything out of his parents about him other than "He dangerous stay away from him!" And "He's a merciless, bloodthirsty murderer that will do anything for cash." A mercenary? Why would SHIELD hire him then? Did they not care about the safety of others with him running loose? Peter kept his questions to himself, knowing neither father of his would tell him about the man. Taking himself out of his thoughts, Peter came back to reality, he had been sitting up top the Brooklyn bridge, looking down at the city and listening to the sound of zooming cars below. He had just finished patrol and was simply enjoying the view of the bright city lights and the feel of the rushing wind. Spider-Man was basking in the nice autumn breeze before his senses went haywire, as he quickly stood up and looked down into traffic once more. He spotted a man running in a red and black suit, katanas in hand chasing a civilian. That had to be Deadpool and it seemed his parents were right; he was up to no good. Peter would have to kick this guy out his city and fast before he turned the Streets of New York to hell. Spider-Man dropped from his place on the bridge, shooting web from web on the poles across the bridge, getting closer to the panda masked man while also making his way down the bridge. The closer he got the clearer he could hear the male- singing?

"I'll be your nightmare mirror!

Do what you want to do with me!~

I'll be your nightmare mirror~ Colder than a steel blade!"

{I LOVE THIS SONG!}

 

He let himself drop between Deadpool and the civilian, the person still running even after turning back and seeing Spider-Man. "Sorry did I crash the party?" The Arachniboy stated, his mechanical lenses squinting. Wade held his blades tightly, voiced raised annoyance being clearly heard in his tone. "What the fly fuck bro?!? I almost had him! Ugh, this is what we get for losing the ammo bag again." Spider-Man was a little more that agitated at the man's responds that were followed with attempts to go around the spider. "Look, I don't know you very well, but I have a no killing policy in this city, foreigners included, if you can't follow my rule while you're here then you'll have to leave. If you refuse to cooperate I'll just have to kick you out the city myself." Wade stilled, was this peewee threatening him? Laughter filled the air, mocking Peter's statement which only angered him more that he wasn't being taken seriously. "HAHAHA- a-and what would you do to me kid? That's cute and all but" Peter didn't give him time to finish that statement as he webbed him up quickly, the webbing didn't stay for long, though; Wade sliced through them with ease, katana still in hand. "Rude! I was talking you know!" Spider-Man realized he didn't have any of his super strength webbing that Tony made for him causing him to mentally curse himself. The larger of the two charged at the spider, ready to slice and dice his way through him. His Spidey senses began blaring and he quickly shot the web over the male swinging easily above him, one hand holding onto the web as the other webbed the man on the back swinging him off his course letting the webbing go to put distance between the two. Peter watched as the man cut the webbing midair, he only intended to get a couple of feet away from the male by swinging him away, not tossing him into the East River. "Later loser!" Wade yipped. Despite not trying to that's exactly what Peter did, Peter went to shoot the web to catch the man but somewhat of froze as a memory replayed in his mind. An angelic face staring blankly, bright blue eyes, blonde locks, and paled skin with a body that dangled at an odd angle. The sound of a splash could be heard by the time he snapped back to reality, him quickly looking down alarmed. No one was there, not even bubbles came from the water.

Peter's whole world felt like it was closing in, he had to get home and fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Thanks for all the comments a kudos! >//v//


	3. Super Family

Wade slammed opened the door to his apartment roughly soaked from head to toe and pissed. He stomped in kicking the door closed behind him beginning to remove his boots while shouting. "I can't believe this! We were this close to getting our target and that fucking cock gobbler got in our way!"  
{He can gobble this cock anytime} yellow groan half seductively.  
[We should figure out who that guy is, and erase him from this universe.]  
Wade had finished removing his soaked boots and socks and was walking to his bedroom which consisted of a simple dresser, closet and King size bed that seemed to be covered in princess bed sheets. "We can't! He's an Avenger remember? We'd be fucked if we did something like that." He began removing his gear, placing his equipment on the dresser and his katanas on the side. [We would have been walking home if it hadn't been for our teleported.] Stated white and Yellow began to whine. {I hate when we use that thing! It makes things all loopy!} The Merc pulled off his spandex suit that was soggy it fell to the floor with an audible plop, Wade wiggles his freezing cold toes. "Did you see what that white stuff was that he shot at us? What the hell was that supposed to be super stick gum cum?"

{HAH- gum cum, he can shoot white stuff at us all he wants I ain't complaining!} White sighed heavily anger lacked in his voice.[It looked like webbing, didn't you see the pattern on his suit dipshit? He's Spider themed!] Wades eyes widen as he finally came to that realization. "OOOOH, I knew something was, 'bugging' me about him! Hah!" The subject was soon averted from the Spider themed hero as Yellow and Wade talked about puns, to which white remained annoyed trying to tell the two that spiders weren't bugs and that puns don't work that way. Wade spent that night eating nuked tacos, watching the twilight zone and searching up 'Spider themed Avengers' on google.

 

By the time peter got home, it was 3 AM and he was completely torn, he hadn't a clue where Deadpool went or if he was even alive from the drop. The thought of having more blood on his hands made him nauseous and his body ached to be put to rest. Peter immediately went to his room knowing fully well his parents would be sleeping by now. After closing the door behind himself, he ripped his tear soaked mask off and practically collapsed on his bed. He curled up into a ball, thoughts rushing through his mind a mile a minute the only true though being held onto in his mind was ' It's all my fault'. It had already been 2 years since he lost the love of his life, Gwen Stacy and a lot of grief came with the loss. He had developed PTSD from the event and moments like this occurred on occasion for Peter. The moment where Peter was reminded of her stilled body. It wasn't always like this, there were times where Peter was numb towards the pain. Where it was okay to talk about without causing him to have an anxiety attack and he could remember the joy that she gave him. Tonight was one of Peter's bad nights, he fell asleep after an hour of sobbing and a fit while removing his suit.

Peter jolted awake at the sound of a loud crash outside of his room. He could hear Tony, Steve, and Clint screaming from the other room but Thor's booming voice stood over all of theirs. "ENOUGH!" Peter heard the God shout and he rushed out of his room to see what all the commotion was about.

He ran down the hall to the family room at incredible speed to see Tony in full Ironman gear, with Steve clinging to his arm like a despite mother. When the full room was exposed he could now understand what he was hearing, Thor and Clint stood between his parents and Deadpool. Peter was shocked, Deadpool was alive and well! But what was he doing here and better yet how did he get to their family room? " Whats going on here?!?" Peter shouted and everyone's attention was turned to him, everyone was staring but the room seemed to fall into silence for a few seconds. Deadpool was the one of course to break the silence with a cat call. " Just the guy I wanted to see! Nice body by the way kid, you work out? Looks like Greek gods dropped a masterpiece on earth! That's not creepy right?! you are legal after all, but then again you can't trust everything you read on the internet. I'm Deadpool by the way!"

Peter blinked in confusion, it finally registering to him that he was in nothing but his boxers standing in front of his family and essentially a stranger. He practically screamed an incoherent "OHGOD." and ran back down the hallway to his room. After grabbing pants and a shirt from his drawer, he made his way back to the living room. Everyone seemed to have calmed down, clearly, this was Steve's doing as everyone sat on the circular long couch. Deadpool was a wild distance from them all, practically across from the all with his legs crossed. Tony was out of the suit and it stood hollow in the corner. Steve gestured for Peter to sit and the arachniboy sat beside his uncle Clint waiting for an explanation.

Steve was the one to break the silence, " I understand that you're confused hun but-" he was cut off by Tony who pointed angrily at Wade. " HE broke into the tower!" The merc was quick to respond. "It's only because I wanted to talk to Peter! no, I'm not kidnapping him!" The last part seems to be directed to someone that wasn't present. Tony's face scrunched up, "You have no business talking to him!" Wade scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. "What are you his dad or something?!?" Tony's voice rose as he stood up. "Actually, I AM.!" The room got quite for a moment as Deadpool soaked that in. "Oh. No, none of the websites said that! They didn't say anything! Look, I just wanted to ask him about Spider-Man!" Everyone including Peter turned their attention to Wade, Peters heart thumping like crazy, had he figured out who he was?!? Wade continued once no one spoke up. " He takes his photo, right? He has to know more about him! And I knew you guys wouldn't tell me anything!"

"So you break into my home?" Peter asked with a raised brow, arms now crossed over his chest. The look on Peters' face was f annoyance but at the same time relief. "Duh!" Wade said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "How else would I get to you? You know now it makes more sense that you live here. At first, I was like 'Wha AAAA T? No way!' But I couldn't find like any other address other than this one and thought ya know it's worth a shot! after all-" Peter cut him off. "Sorry, can't help you, dude. You'll have to talk to him yourself if you want to know anything about him." Clint looked over at Wade who had deflated into the couch with a childish whine. "Ya heard the kid Wilson, now bounce," Clint stated then watched Wade spring up in his seat once again with a pleading expression on his face. "Wait! Can you at least give me a hint where he'd be!?" Clint looked over to the Arachnid with a slight shrug, Steve and Tony shared a look and Thor sat happily watching the superfamily interact. Peter cleared his throat, a little nervous when all eyes were everted to him. "Where ever crime goes, Spiderman follows."

"Danger huh..." He became awkwardly silent for a second, talking to the voices in his head. Before anyone could beat him to it, though, Wade stood up and clasped his hands together. "GOT IT! Thanks for the tip baby boy, I could just kiss you!" Steve and Tony spoke up at the same time, Tony sounding more aggressive than Steve. "Please Don't." Clint and Thor let out a chuckle. "Oh, Wade are we still on for Saturday?" Clint asked, already knowing Tony would scold him like a strict parent later. "You bet ya! Prepare to get your balls fondled and your taste buds rocked, Pigeon boy!" Wade was grinning underneath his mask and his voice was booming with excitement. "Well, I'll take this as my cue to go! Writer lady is about all out of plot right now! See ya later superfamily! "

"Don't come back." Tony hissed, eyes wild and raged filled as he stared Clint down. Peter was curious as well, his eyes trained on Wade as he strolled to the elevator. He had no idea Hawkeye knew this guy let alone knew him on a personal level. He would have to question Clint later about this, as of now he was pretty sure Clint would be busy getting lectured by Tony.

Deadpool was barely in Peter Parker's life and things were already starting to shift around him. Peter knew his life was about to make a massive shift, in which direction? He didn't know, but it probably wasn't a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much for all the Kudos and support!  
> Love you guys!  
> The next chapter will takw a while to write.


End file.
